1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermoplastic resin injection molding machine, and more particularly to a thermoplastic resin injection molding machine including a plasticating unit and an injecting unit provided independently of each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional injection molding machine including a plasticating unit for plasticating a thermoplastic resin, and an injecting unit for injecting the plasticated resin into a mold, provided independently of each other, known is a screw preplasticating injection molding machine. In the front of the injecting plunger of the injecting unit, formed is a chamber, what is called a reservoir, for reserving a resin in an amount equal to the injection quantity of the resin per shot. To the chamber, the resin plasticated in the plasticating unit is supplied, and injected into the mold by moving the injecting plunger forward.
In such a conventional injection molding machine, the molding cycle comprises the processes of injection, dwelling, cooling, mold opening and closing, which are repeated in that order, as understood in the molding cycle of a conventional injection molding machine shown in FIG. 1. During the processes of injection, dwelling, and mold opening and closing, the plasticating unit is stopped. Simultaneously at the time when the cooling process is started, the screw of the plasticating unit is driven to plasticate the resin and feed the plasticated resin to the reservoir (measured).
Margin means a spare time till the opening and closing of the mold is started after the cooling, and is provided to stabilize the molding cycle. The period of the margin is changed depending on the injection amount of a resin per shot.
As described above, in the conventional injection molding, the plasticating process is carried out synchronously with the measuring process in the injecting unit and intermittently during a series of the processes constituting the molding cycle. As regards a resin such as LCP (liquid crystal polymer) which has low screw-engaging properties, the plastication does not start soon after the screw starts. Therefore, the plastication efficiency of the intermittent driving is very low. As a result, for the plastication, a long period of time is required. This brings about the prolongation of the molding cycle.